A variety of equipment may be used in the manufacture of disk drive media to form the different magnetic and non-magnetic layers. In a typical process, a glass or aluminum substrate travels sequentially through a number of stations at which different materials are deposited under different conditions. For example, one or more sputtering systems may be used to sputter magnetic and/or non-magnetic materials onto the media.
In conventional sputtering processes, active sputtering stations for the media must be separated by relatively large distances. Without such separation, electromagnetic interference might occur between the stations and result in inhomogeneous sputtering or even equipment failure. Thus, the sputtering stations are physically separated, or, if closely situated, the sputtering stations may not be not used concurrently. Indeed, in some sputtering systems, sputtering components may be shared between adjacent sputtering stations and may be moved back and forth between them as the active sputtering station changes.
Unfortunately, such separation (whether physical or temporal) may result in increased capital expenditure, wasted manufacturing floor space and/or slower throughput. There is therefore a need for an improved sputtering system having at least two sputtering locations proximate one another.